Beautiful Daughter of The Fay
by writermom44
Summary: Adara was exiled to Middle Earth by her Faerie mother Aralea after her human father died in battle. She hoped Adara would fare better than in Upper Earth. As she grows her enchantments become stronger. She is sweet, kind and compassionate, but also an angel of death when she fights. Even with her powers, can she help and protect Thorin and his followers. Will she find true love.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

A child from a far away land was found in the wild lands of Middle Earth. The Dunedain man picked the child up and sat her before his elvin friend.

"Where do you think she comes from Haldir?" Strider the Dunedain asked his lifelong friend as he mounted his own horse.

"I know not. She is not elf, dwarf nor full man. Definitely not a Halfling. She is a mystery, perhaps the Lady of Light would recognize her race." Haldir stated as he held the tiny girl child sweetly, already mesmerized by her beauty. "She could have been an Elven child, she is so fair." He smiled at the now sleeping lass, his heart breaking from her beauty. "Sleep my Winter Blossom." They rode on, his Dunedain friend in the lead, the twin Elven Princes, sons of Elrond next in line. After several hours they entered the lands of Rohan, and traveled on toward Lothlorien. It took several weeks to get to Lothlorien. The child barely made a noise, she toddered around when they stopped for water or food. She played with Strider the Dunedain, and he laughed happily when she tried to pick up his sword. He whittled her a wooden sword and she soon was running about fighting her shadow. The twins taught her how to spar, and she learned quickly. She was their beam of sunshine. The Twins named her Adara, which means Fire. As they drew closer to their destination, the men felt sad that she would be taken from them. But they had no right keeping her in the wilderness.

They soon drew close to Lothlorien and their return was hailed. A celebration was made and the Lady of Light took the small child by the hand and walked with her. The child was very graceful and intelligent. Galadriel could feel something a kin to this child. She was not of Middle Earth, nor was she fully of the Race of Man. After talking to Celeborn, they decided that the child was of a race of Immortals from a distant part of Earth, Upper Earth. Her people were known as the Fay. Though her mother was of the Fay, her father of Man. Apparently she was abandoned and some magical chance brought her here to Middle Earth. She will grow more beautiful with each passing season and more powerful each and every day. Her charms will be many, her beauty of course, her hair, which never stops growing, can be used as a protection, her intelligence is that of the Elven race, she learns very quickly. Her life span seems to be that of the Dunedain and the Dwarves, but she might live even longer still. Her other charm is her heart, she is very sweet and kind. Her eyes are like pools of the sea, drawing men in to them, although women are not immune, her sweet nature is the downfall of women. Her other charm, is her ferocious loyalty. She will grow into a warrior of strength and honor.

As Celeborn and Galadriel returned the child to her rescuers, they smiled and told them all they had learned. Strider was amazed even more by the child than before. Knowing that she was only on the side of good. Haldir, took the child in his arms and embraced her to him. She touched his face with her hand and smiled. "Haldir, my father?" Adara stated, bringing a rare sheen of a tear to Haldir's eye. The Twin sons of Elrond came to their ward.

She smiled. "My uncles." She cooed. They smiled and patted her gently. Then she ran to Strider and raised her arms to him. "My brother." The young Dunedain nearly burst into tears. His hard life had left him an orphan very early with no siblings of his own, he was taken in by Elrond and raised with his twin sons. Galadrial and Celeborn looked at one another. "She is very clever. She will never be without a protector."

"Where should she be raised? Who can we find to be her mother and father." Haldir asked Celeborn and Galadriel.

"Perhaps in Rohan, give her to a couple with no children, she will far outlive them, but she will be safe. Your group can visit her often on your travels."

So the beautiful child was taken to Rohan, a couple without children volunteered to take the beauty into their quaint home. There she was raised with love and care, but very little luxury. She loved her family very much, but when she turned the age of fifteen in the sight of man, actually she had been with the couple for nearly fifty years.

Her adopted parents were getting very old. Soon they no longer woke in the morning. Strider and the twins helped her bury her parents and asked her to join them, but she wanted to stay on her farm. They returned often to visit her, as did Haldir.


	2. Chapter 2

Now as she went about her lonely life, she wished for excitement, or at the very least some company. Her protectors came when they could, but with the new evil in the land, the visits were less often.

As she went to feed the hogs, she noticed a lone rider heading towards her farm. The rider seemed to be humming a tune and smoking on a long pipe. As he approached she smiled.

"Adara, you look will child." The man stated in a cordial manner.

"As do you, Gandalf the Grey." Adara stated shading her eyes from the bright sun as she looked up at his face.

"You have become an enchantress my dear." Gandalf teased.

"Yes, who could deny my charms." Adara laughed and curtsied in her ragged peasant shift.

"You are, you know." Gandalf stated in a more serious tone.

"I am what?" Adara looked confused.

"A charmer. Whether you be in rags or in silks, you could charm a snake out of his fangs." Gandalf stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh, hush you old fool." Adara blushed.

Gandalf smiled and dismounted his horse. He gave the young woman a fond embrace. Then walked into her house.

"Can I get you anything my dear Gandalf." Adara asked.

"A broom perhaps." The wizard teased as he noticed the dust and mess inside the house.

"Sorry, I've been busy with the animals and fences. I haven't done much inside." She stated.

"So you still reside in the shed?" Gandalf asked, knowing the answer already.

"Yes, I miss Mama and Papa too much to be in here." Adara blushed and walked to the back door. Gandalf followed her. She led him out the door and in through a smaller door to a cozy tidy little shed. Gandalf ducked his head to enter and saw the neat little dwelling.

"Much better." Gandalf stated with a smile as he sat on an old wooden chair.

"Tea or wine?" Adara asked.

"Wine, red if you have it." Gandalf stated and smiled wider.

Adara poured him a very tall glass of red wine and smiled in return.

"I have so missed company. The last friendly face was a year ago when a band of five elves came by. I had just harvested the fields and orchard and offered them rest. They were so pleased by my hospitality, they stayed several days. I think I made a friend in one, he seemed to really enjoy my apple pie and also the wine. He told me Adara Senai, Sh'mai." Adara tried to get the phrase as accurate as possible.

"You see, even the Elves can not survive your charms unscathed. This Elf told you 'I desire you forever, Adara, You are the beloved of my soul. In elven society an elf only chooses one love in their lifetime." Gandalf stated and winked at her. "Did this Elf have a name?"

"Yes, I think he said it was Greenleaf." Adara stated.

"Greenleaf. The Prince of the Woodland Realm. The Prince of Mirkwood. You are certain?" Gandalf stated in amazement.

"Yes, that is where he said he was from." Adara answered.

"Very amazing indeed. Legolas is not a very affectionate elf. If he found you to be his beloved, imagine what others might…"

"What was that, Gandalf?" Adara asked as she served him a sandwich.

"Oh nothing, just the rattling of an old man." Gandalf laughed, but looked at the young woman with approval, then stood up quickly, startling her.

"You must come on an adventure with me." He stated excitedly.

"An adventure. What of the farm." Adara stated.

"Chickens and hogs can take care of themselves, just free them from their confines. As for the structures, some one will come along and take them over. You need to live your life. You are wild at heart, you need to have room to breathe." Gandalf stated as he walked stooped, about the shed filling a rucksack full of items of clothing, foods, etc.

"I take it, no, is out of the question." Adara smiled at the old man packing her bags.

"You are quite right there." Gandalf stated and grabbed a stack of her adopted fathers clothes and tossed them to her. "Boil these, so they will fit you." Adara did as she was told and by morning was dressed in tight fitting trousers and tunic, that left nothing to the imagination, no one could ignore that she was fully female. She looked down at herself and tried to fix her shirt, only to have Gandalf return it to the formal way.

"Don't worry so, you look very fetching." Gandalf smiled.

"Yes, that's what worries me." Adara stated trying to hide her cleavage while wearing the tunic with her corset underneath.

"Now, now, ladies are suppose to be pleasing to the eye. Let's see what we can do with that nest you call hair." Gandalf grabbed a comb, looked at the girls hair then threw it away and grabbed a sturdy brush instead. After an hour of tugging and raking and several squeals of pain, Adara's hair lay smooth and shiny. Gandalf quickly braided it and fastened a leather strip at the end. "Lovely, if I do say so myself. You will surely turn several heads." Gandalf stated as he walked about the young woman eyeing his handiwork.

"I feel more like a piece of art rather then a person." Adara stated.

"Come we have tarried to long as it is. We need to head to the Shire." Gandalf carried her bag and she grabbed her weapons and waterskins.

"You mean Hobbits?" She asked as she trotted behind him.

"Yes Hobbits, Lady Adara. One Hobbit in particular, Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf leaped onto his horse's back and gave her a hand up so she could ride behind him.

"I've always wanted to meet a Hobbit. Your stories of them were always so funny." Adara smiled.

"You will soon have your chance, my little one." Gandalf stated warmly.

"You haven't called me that, since I was a child." Adara stated sweetly hugging the old Wizard's back.

"You have always been my little one, my dear. We ride." They galloped off and only stopping nights to rest and eat. When they finally arrived in the shire. They walked the horse past a small Hobbit hole. "It's so beautiful here." Adara stated and smiled brightly, looking at the little round doors and lovely green fields.

"Well, thank you miss." A Hobbit stated as she walked by. She turned and smiled at the old gentleman and he blushed when he saw her beautiful face and smile. He touched his hand over his heart and sighed remembering his youth.

"What was that all about." Adara stated embarrassed.

"It's your charm, my dear. You are like a breath of fresh air." Gandalf stated and patted the woman on the shoulder.

At the house of Bilbo Baggins, they stopped and looked at the neat door and yard. The door opened and a Hobbit left walking toward a little green gate. He opened a mailbox and grabbed out mail then turned to walk back up to his house.

Mr. Baggins, Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf hailed him.

"Yes, that's me. Can I help you?" Bilbo asked, looking oddly confused.

"Well, we were hoping to intice you to join our little adventure." Gandalf began to explain.

"Adventure, nasty troublesome things they are. No I don't think so." Bilbo stated and headed back to his door.

"Please, Mr. Baggins. It would mean so much to me, I mean us." Adara pleaded with the Hobbit.

Bilbo had not noticed Adara before that moment. His eyes lit upon her beautiful smiling face and was lost. He stood staring at her for sometime, then came back to reality shaking his head.

"Would you like to come in and rest for a bit, have a cup of tea?" Bilbo stated in a quick breath.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you Master Baggins." Adara stated and entered the house as Bilbo opened the door for her and bowed to her, then entered himself, all but forgetting Gandalf outside.

Gandalf opened the door and stooped down shaking his head and smiling.

As the day went on Bilbo sat with his chin in his hand listening to Adara tell him of the grand adventure she would be having. He smiled like a school boy and just nodded each time she paused. As afternoon was beginning, Gandalf stood and smiled.

"We must be on our way for now, but we will return soon." Gandalf stated and headed to the door followed by Adara.

Bilbo hurried to the door and opened it for them then went back to his table and sat thinking about her beauty.

"Gandalf, can I ask you something?" Adara stated as she came up to his horse.

"Yes, of course little one." Gandalf turned to look at her.

"Why couldn't my powers save Mama and Papa. Why can't my powers save people who need help. I don't want to just charm people. I want to save them." Adara stated sadly.

"I think you were too young at the time. This charming character of yours has seemed to bloom since you have become a young lady. Before you were a mere child. Remember the Lady of Light told you that in time other powers would manifest themselves." Gandalf stated seriously.

Adara smiled at him and he touched her nose with his finger tip. "Fret not." Gandalf stated and smiled.

A few hours later she and Gandalf returned to Bilbo's house. They heard talking coming from within. A group of Dwarves stood at his door, Adara and Gandalf joined them. The door opened with a snap and the dwarves fill forward in a heap. Then got up and entered. Bilbo looked none to happy, that is until he noticed Adara once again and began to swoon.

She smiled at him and he blushed and nearly fainted.

In the kitchen the dwarves were beginning to eat. They made room for Gandalf and Adara, as soon as they were seated the food was passed around the table. Balin looked at Amara and smiled.

"My name is Balin, miss." He stated and smiled kindly.

"Hello Balin, I am Adara of the Dunedain." She stated and all in the party went silent, except for Gandalf.

"Adara is a very special young woman. She is of great importance." Gandalf stated smiling.

"A Dunedain, how old be ye?" Balin asked.

"I am around seventy years old, in human years I would be about eighteen." Adara stated quietly.

"You're just a lamb." Balin stated and smiled at her with friendship. The others also smiled, except for two of the party of Dwarfs. Adara looked at the others and when her eyes met with the two youngest she blushed and quickly looked away. They looked at her as though she was an actual little lamb and they were wolves on the hunt.

Soon another knock came on the door and all went silent. "He is here." Gandalf stated and all the merriment seemed to be gone.

Thorin Oakenshield entered and went about the house, his stormy demeanor causing all to avoid his gaze.

"I thought you said this place was easy to find, I got lost twice, until I noticed the mark…" Thorin stated.

"What mark? There's no mark…" Bilbo ranted

"I put the mark on the gate…" Gandalf explained.

"So this is the Burglar…" Thorin asked.

When Thorin noticed Adara, he glared. "I asked for one burglar, not two." He stormed.

"She is no burglar, her talents are more discreet." Gandalf tried to explain.

Thorin stared at Adara, she smiled sweetly at him and he felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Yes, so I have noticed." Thorin stated not able to tear his eyes from the beautiful young woman's eyes."

"They are like soft mink furs. I could lose myself in them." Thorin whispered to no one in particular.

Gandalf smiled brightly. "Her eyes are beautiful I agree."

Thorin tore his gaze away and shook his head. "We need to plan our journey."

Kili and Fili sat watching Adara, their bodies felt like energy was streaming through them. Everytime she spoke, smiled, cleared her voice or laughed they felt jolts of electricity. When she favored them with a smile, they noticed that she blushed and quickly looked away. Which brought them back to reality.

"Oh, she must think we want to devour her, the way we have been staring at her. Poor thing, cast into all of these men." Fili stated softly his soft eyes still watching the beautiful woman.

"What do you mean. She is so exotic, so wow!" Kili stated breathing hard.

"Stop that, you're acting like a wild animal in heat." Fili lectured him.

"I can't help it, I want her." Kili began to stand and edge towards the woman.

"No way, you're going to scare her to death." Fili pulled Kili back to his seat. "Behave!"

Adara rose and went to sit next to Balin and Oin, they smiled and moved a seat between them. "Don't fret lassie, they're just young pups. They don't mean any harm." Balin stated and went back to his conversation about the difference between orcs and goblins.

After awhile, Adara began to get sleepy, she looked about for Bilbo, who was sitting next to Gandalf and Thorin. His head sagging groggily. "Excuse me, Master Baggins." Adara patted him on the shoulder.

"No, no I have no more wine. Oh, oh it's you Lady Adara. How can I be of service to you." He stated with a goofy smile.

"I am very sleepy and the journey begins tomorrow, but I am a bit intimidated to sleep in the open, if you get my meaning." Adara whispered quietly to him. Bilbo looked about and noticed the two young Dwarfs watching every move she made.

"Oh, of course, how rude of me. Follow me my dear. I have just the room for you." Bilbo headed down the hall of his wonderful house with its round doors and arches. Adara could feel the eyes of the men on her, especially the two young princes, but also their uncle as well. Thorin had definitely not forgotten those eyes. He watched her as he talked of the journey, not ever missing any part of the conversation, but also never missing a move she made. He saw that she was becoming tired, he noticed the way his nephews were drooling over her, especially Kili. He noticed how shy little Ori looked faint each time she smiled at him. He even noticed the eyes of Dwalin, nonchalantly finding their way to the lovely woman. Thorin smiled inwardly, he did not feel so uneasy, knowing that even strong willed Dwalin was not free of her charms.

Fili and Kili watched the beauty walk by following the Hobbit. "Where are they going?" Kili asked his brother.

"He's probably showing her where she can rest for the night. I'm sure she is quite uneasy with the thought of sleeping out here." Fili stated looking like he was about to float after the woman.

"Why." Kili asked and looked at his brother.

"Because she is beautiful and all of us men, even uncle has noticed it." Fili stated quietly.

"Oh, OH! She is afraid someone might act on their feelings." Kili stated as though something had just become clear.

"Yes." Fili stated, glad that his brother was finally getting what he was explaining.

"Here you go my dear, it's not fancy, but there is a lock on the door and a honey pot in the wash closet. There is fresh water in the pitcher and basin. Towels are in the cupboard under the basin. If you need anything else just ask." Bilbo stated then gave her the skeleton key and a smile, then left the room to her. He walked humming back into the living room and sat in his easy chair and fell to sleep.

As the night went on the Dwarfs spread their bed rolls out on the floor and went to sleep. All except for Thorin, Fili and Kili. Thorin kept an eye on Fili and Kili and Fili kept an eye on Kili. Sometime around one in the morning Kili finally fell to sleep then Fili felt it safe to close his eyes followed soon after by Thorin.

The following day Thorin rose and felt a bit tired, but would not show it, Fili followed his lead not wanting anyone to know he was sleepy. Kili yawned several times before he was able to focus, but then put on a good front. Adara had been restless, but after washing up and dabbing her favorite lavender oil on her throat and wrists she looked in the mirror and gasped, her hair was a total mess once again. She grabbed her brush and worked frantically at each snarl. She was angry at her hair, ever since she was a child her hair grew daily, inches at a time. If she cut it, it grew back to the its original length with in a month. Now that she had been allowing it to grow without cutting it, she was noticing that it was nearly to the bottom of her thighs. As she worked at smoothing her hair. She heard a knock on her door. She quickly unlocked the door and opened it.

Ori stood outside the door, smiling awkwardly. "Lady Adara, breakfast is ready." He stated and smiled again.

"Thank you Ori, I will be right there." She smiled and closed the door. After a few more minutes the last snag was removed from her dark auburn hair. She let it hang smooth and shiny down her back. As she entered the kitchen all conversation stopped.

She looked in a glass at her reflection and saw that her hair seemed to be glowing like fire.

"Good morning lass." Balin stated and pulled a seat up for her next to him. You look quite refreshed this morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you, Master Balin." She answered then looked about the room for Gandalf.

"If you're looking for Gandalf, he has went to Bree with Thorin to get supplies. They should be back shortly. Is there anything I can do to help?" Balin stated with a bow of his head.

"Well, Gandalf helps me with my hair. It is quite long and hard for me to braid." Adara stated.

"I see. Well he should be back soon."

"What's all the fuss." Kili asked as he walked into the kitchen nibbling on an apple.

"She needs Gandalf." Balin finally stated.

"He isn't here." Kili stated.

"Yes, I know that." Balin glared at Kili.

"What is wrong with Beauty, Dwalin stated as he heard only that Adara was in need of Gandalf." Several of the men had began to nickname her Beauty, for they had never seen a woman more due the compliment, both on the outside and in.

"What's going on, what about Beauty." Bofur asked as he walked in from outside.

"Gandalf helps her with her hair." Balin stated.

"What, is that all." Dwalin laughed. Women and their hair.

"Well she is in quite a state, apparently she had quite a hard time getting the rats out, and now she needs help braiding it. You see it is very long."

The Dwars began to laugh.

"What is so funny." Adara asked feeling frustrated.

"Every man in this room, especially two in particular, would love to braid your hair miss." Dwalin stated and winked at her.

"What, why is that so comical." Adara asked starting to feel embarrassed.

"Because lass, when a Dwarf male braids a female's hair, they are courting." He smiled.

"Oh, Oooh! I had no way of knowing, I have never had the pleasure of meeting Dwarfs before now." Adara stated sweetly. "Beautiful, just beautiful. I have never seen hair so long and the color of rich dark cinnamon. You are so intoxicating." Kili told her sweetly, causing her to blush even deeper.

Gandalf walked in the door and noticed Adara sitting at the table with several Dwarfs teasing her. Her hair hanging past the chair seat. "Oh dear, Adara, how thoughtless of me. I'll help you with your hair right away." Gandalf stated and made his way to stand be hind her chair. Thankfully she had not let any of the Dwarfs put braids in for her or she would be in quite a fix.

"I'll braid it for her." Kili stated with a wide grin.

"Yes Master Kili, I'm sure you would." Gandalf stated grabbing the brush from Bilbo before Kili could take it.

"Well it was worth a try." Kili stated to the others who laughed and patted him on his back.

"My dear child, I need to teach you more about dwarf etiquette, you nearly became someone's fiance."

Gandalf stated shaking his head with a chuckle.

"Dwalin told me about braids and courting." Adara stated sweetly.

"He did, did he. He is a strong Dwarf, stronger then I imagined I see. Gandalf stated.

Gandalf began to part the woman's thick long hair into three parts and braided it as tight and quickly as he could. When done Adara stood and had three thick braids down to her waist. "There you go my dear. How much does your hair grow each day?" Gandalf asked with amusement.

"I would say at least two to three inches. I cut it once and the next day it grew six inches." Adara stated.

"Have you ever cut it very short?" Gandalf asked in awe.

"My mama once sheared it off and the next month it was just as long as the day she cut it." Adara explained.

"So your hair is also enchanted." Gandalf smiled. "I would like to experiment with your hair my dear. If I cut off a piece and make a rope out of it, do you think it would bring me luck?" Gandalf mused.

"Well, Father seemed to think the same as you. He asked me for a piece of my hair. I cut a six inch braid and tied a pink ribbon to each end. He took it and wove it into his own hair. I thought it was quite odd. He gave me a piece of rose quartz in return." Adara took a small piece of the sparkling stone out of the small bag she kept on a leather strap around her neck. Gandalf took the stone and looked at its polished beauty. "This stone is for protection, Adara. Keep it close at all times." Gandalf explained.

"Haldir had told me. So I keep it in my special collection." Adara stated and put the stone back in and pulled the draw string back tightly.

"So Haldir is your Father?" Thorin stormed.

"No, my real father and mother I don't remember. Haldir, Strider and the twins found me in the wilds and rescued me. I just took them as my Father, uncles and brother." Adara explained and smiled at the stormy eyed Dwarf King. Thorin could bluster no more. He was to busy getting lost in the girl's strange color changing eyes. They were now like a spring storm. Smokey grey and sparkling. If he were to let himself he could stay there forever. He let his gaze slip to her mouth, her lips were the color of a wild rose petal. He licked his lips wondering if they tasted as sweet as they looked. Gandalf cleared his voice and brought Thorin back to reality. He smiled at the sweet girl and walked away, trying to compose himself. He knew if he had the chance he would like to slip a braid of his own in that gorgeous hair.

Gandalf knew now that every man in the house, except for he, Balin, Nori, Dori and Oin had been affected. It must have something to with age in feeling not number, for the Prince of the Woodland Realm was will over a thousand years old.

"Gandalf, we need to start out." Thorin shouted from the gate.

"Come my dear. Our adventure is about to begin." She grabbed her belongings and weapons and followed the old wizard out. "Aren't you going Master Hobbit?" Gandalf asked Bilbo.

"No, I am too civilized for nasty adventures." Bilbo stated and noticed how everything was back in place and clean.

"I will miss you, Bilbo." Adara stated and kissed him on his forehead as he sat on his easy chair. She smiled and left the house. Outside she saw Gandalf's large chestnut stallion waiting for his rider and next to him was a gloriously shiny black mare, with a silver and gold etched saddle and halter.

"Where did you come from." She asked the lovely horse, who nudged its nose against her outstretched hand.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. When I went with the others to get supplies. A messenger from Lorien brought this letter along with your four legged friend.. Gandalf gave a scroll to Adara. She unrolled it quickly.

"It says, my Sister, may this message find you safe and well. I hope that Ciara will help your journey be joyous and uneventful. With devotion Strider." Adara looked at Gandalf with wide astonished eyes. "Strider sent me a steed. Elrond must have told him we were taking a journey?"

"Humph, let's keep that to ourselves, shall we." Gandalf cautioned looking Thorin's way.

"When we get there, do you think that the Lady of Light will be there? I so wish to speak with her once again." She looked at Gandalf and he shrugged his shoulders.

Gandalf watched as Adara stroked the beautiful horses mane. He worried that when the time to pick her mate came that she would choose unwisely and be overcome with sorrow and pain. He could tell that Fili and Kili were very interested in her. As was Thorin himself. If she picked a dwarf, there was a possibility of sorrow. If she was to be with an elf, she would not outlive them, except for an accident. If she chose a human, she would be happy for a short time. If she picked of the Dunedain, it would be the wisest. But the heart wants what the heart wants.

The journey started and as they were nearly a half mile from the Shire, when they heard some one calling for them to wait.

"Wait, wait. I signed it, I signed it. Wait!" Bilbo came running calling out to them. He ran to Balin and handed him the contract.

"Everything seems to be in order." Balin stated and refolded the contract and stuffed it into his bag.

"Get him a pony." Thorin stated.

"That won't be necessary. I am very capable of walking. I rather enjoy it..." Bilbo stated then made a squeal as Fili and Kili grabbed him on either side and placed him on the pony's back.


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbo began to sneeze and fidget, looking through his pockets. He began to panic. "Stop! We have to turn around, we have to go back!" Bilbo said. Gandalf looked at him oddly.

"What in the world is the matter?" Gandalf asked with an irritated voice.

"I have forgotten my handkerchief." Bilbo stated.

"Here use this." Said Bofur as he tore a piece of the inside of his jacket and threw it back to Bilbo. Bilbo held it between two fingers as though it stunk and stared at it. "You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a good amount of them, Bilbo Baggins, before the journey's end." Gandalf said. "You were born to the rolling hills and rivers of the shire. Home is now behind you. The world is ahead."

"You don't need fancy handkerchiefs Master Baggins, you're discharging, not taking in." Adara said with a giggle. This brought a roar of laughter from the dwarfs and the wizard.

"Exactly right Master Boggins, out not in." Kili teased the Hobbit cheerfully.

"Lady Adara?" Ori asked quietly.

"Yes Ori?" Adara looked to her front left.

"Will you sit with me at dinner tonight?" Ori asked shyly, trying not to look at her.

"Of course Ori. It would be my pleasure." Adara smiled at the sweet, shy dwarf. Ori went slightly pale and leaned to his right in the saddle. Adara feared he would slide off his pony, but Nori and Dori his brothers were on either side of him, making sure he stayed on his mount.

"That was very kind of you, my little one." Gandalf stated with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"Ori, is sweet and kind. I like him very much."

"Perhaps you would consider having dinner with me one of these nights?" Fili asked with a kind smile.

"I would like that Master Fili, you have a nice soul." Adara stated.

"What about me! Don't I have a nice soul? Won't you sit with me?" Kili sounded offended, although he was smiling all the while.

"Of course Master Kili, as long as we have a chaperone." Adara said innocently and everyone including Kili laughed.

"This girl knows Kili already." Dwalin stated patting Kili on the shoulder, laughter broke out again. Kili turned in his saddle and smiled widely at Adara, her smile in response was sweet and innocent. As he turned back to face front, Kili's smile left and he touched his hand to his heart, feeling out of breath. One sweet smile and he had become lost. He wondered if his brother, Fili had the same feeling.

He knew his brother also liked the beautiful Dunedain. Little Ori was even finding his way out of his shell to have time with her. Then he remembered how Dwalin had watched her when he thought no one was looking and how even Thorin had gotten lost in her wonderous color changing eyes. One minute deep brown like velvet, then green like the forest in springtime, next blue as the waters of the sea and finally grey as a storm.

He feared that the whole company would be lost in those amazing eyes. But what a way to go. Many women were beautiful, but few also had a kind and virtuous heart. Adara was perfection, the perfect woman; five feet tall, long dark auburn hair,gorgeous eyes and what a body. Large breasts, softly curved waist and wide hips. All that with a heart the size of the an ocean, intelligence. Kili couldn't seem to end the list of her qualities, although he had not seen her fight yet. He would not be suprised by her being a skilled warrior as well. Kili wondered if he would ever find another woman as perfect.

Fili rode next to his brother, also thinking of the beautiful lady. His heart beat for her, yet not sure of the outcome of their adventure he was afraid to commit to anything. He knew that he would love to be hers and she his.

Adara watched Fili, she liked his strong quiet manner, she liked Kili as well, but he was to fast and aggressive to become serious about. Fili though used his mind and his heart equally. She wanted to get to know him better.

That evening they stopped and made camp. She laid out her bedroll next to Balin and Gandalf, Ori brought her and himself a plate and they sat near the fire and she poured them both a cup of tea. They ate in silence, while the others talked and joked among themselves. After they were finished, Ori took their plates back to Gloin, but soon came back and sat with her.

"Would you like an apple, Lady Adara?" Ori asked.

"No thank you Ori, I am quite full, but you go ahead." Adara smiled at the polite dwarf.

"Would you like to take a walk with me." Ori stuttered shyly.

"That sounds lovely." Adara stated and Ori offered his hand, she took it with thanks and got up. Ori was nearly bursting with joy, his smile was so big it nearly went from ear to ear. He bent his arm and she looped hers through his and they began to walk slowly about the outer portion of the campsite. They looked at the stars and laughed at the fireflies that danced around them. It was very peaceful until a loud menacing screeching rent the silence.

"What was that?" Bilbo stammered.

"Orcs, Master Baggins. Throat cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there, the low lands are crawling with them, they strike in the wee small hours when everyone is asleep, quick and quiet, no screams; just lots of blood.." Fili and Kili joked and snickered.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke? " Thorin asked in an angry tone.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili apologized.

"No you didn't, you know nothing of the world." Thorin added and walked over to the cliff to look down.

"Don't mind him Laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs." Balin stated. "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf Kingdom of Moria, but our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The Giant Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin.

He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father had been driven mad by grief, he went missing, taken prisoner or killed. We don't know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him, A young Dwarf Prince facing down the Pale Orc.. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent, using nothing, but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken.

Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast, no song that night, for our dead were beyond our count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one that I could follow, there is one that I could call king." Balin continued and the others stood and stared in reverence at Thorin. He turned and looked at them and bowed his head slightly acknowledging their loyalty.

"But the pale orc, what happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"Slunk back into the whole once he came." Thorin stated and walked by them. "That filth died of his wounds long ago."

Gandalf and Balin just gave each other a quiet look, as though they weren't completely sure that the pale orc was gone.

The next day they continued on their journey, the rain was coming down in buckets, Oin asked "Master Gandalf, is there anything you can do about this deluge?"

"It is raining Master Dwarf, and it will continue raining until it stops." Gandalf stated. "If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"Any what?" Gandalf answered.

"Other wizards." Bilbo continued.

"There are five of us." Gandalf explained. "The greatest of our order is Sarumon the white, then there are the two blues, I've quite forgotten there names. "

"And who would be the fifth?"

"That would be Radagast the brown.

"Is he a great wizard, or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked in a cheeky voice.

"I think he is a very great wizard, in his own way. He is a gentle soul, who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye on the forest lands to the east and a good thing always evil will find a foothold in this world."

As the sounds got farther away, all began to take their rest. Adara went to her bedroll and sat down. She felt eyes upon her and looked up to find Fili watching her. She blushed and smiled slightly at him. She mouthed good night. He did so in return and laid down close to the cliff wall. Still watching the beautiful woman. Kili had been watching the two of them and decided that he would not pursue Lady Adara. It was his brother's turn for happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

The rain finally stopped and after riding several more hours they came to an old abandoned farmstead, the farm house was run down and in ruins. Adara hoped that her own farm would not meet the same fate as this one had. The company stopped near the house and waited.

"We'll stop here for the night." Thorin stated. "Fili, Kili look after the ponies, make sure you stay with them."

Gandalf walked into the remains of the house and looked around sadly. "A farmer and his family used to live here."

"Oin, Doin get a fire going." Thorin said.

"I think it would be wiser if we moved on." Gandalf stated returning to the others. "We could make for the Hidden Valley." Thorin began to get irritated with the old wizard.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place." Thorin stated and walked around the house. Gandalf followed.

"Why not the elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice." Gandalf said.

"I do not want their advice." Thorin retorted.

"We have a map we cannot read, and Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf went on.

"Help, a dragon attacked Erabor, what help came from the elves. Orcs plunder Moria, desacrate our sacred halls. The elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather, betrayed my father." Thorin stated with anger.

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key to hold onto the past." Gandalf reminded.

"I did not know they were yours to keep." Thorn said rudely. Gandalf turned and shook his head and walked away from the stubborn leader of the company.

"Is everything alright, Gandalf where are you going?" Bilbo asked. Gandalf kept walking hastedly.

"To seek out the company of the only person who makes any sense." Gandalf stated.

"And whose that?" Bilbo asked.

"Myself!" Gandalf shouted over his shoulder, walking faster. "I've had enough of dwarfs for one day."

Thorin watched as Gandalf left the camp. "Come on Bofur, we're hungry."

"Will he come back?" Bilbo asked Balin, the old dwarf shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't worry Bilbo. Gandalf always comes back. I once made him so mad, he stayed away for four years and finally came back." Adara stated to the concerned hobbit.

"What did you do?" Bilbo asked her.

"I set his beard on fire." Adara giggled. "When he came back he told me he was giving me time to get out of my fire lighting phase. Come on Bilbo, let's help make camp." They walked together and laid out their bedrolls and then helped Bofur with the meal.

"He's been gone along time." Bilbo stated looking the way Gandalf had walked.

"He'll be back." Adara soothed.

"He's a wizard, he does as he chooses." Bofur stated filling two bowls with a thick soup. "Here, do me a favor and take these to the lads." He handed Bilbo the bowls and got after Bombur for trying to take more food.

Bilbo walked to the where the ponies had been put. Adara watched, she hoped Gandalf wouldn't be too stubborn. They need him. Adara smiled and decided to follow Bilbo, she wanted to see Fili. She hoped that Kili wasn't in an amorous mood. As she walked, she began to get an awful scent in the breeze. When she entered the clearing she saw Bilbo walking up behind Fili and Kili. She stopped when she got next to Fili. He and his brother were counting the ponies and looking off in to the distance.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asked.

"We're suppose to be looking after the ponies." Kili stated nervously.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem." Fili continued for his brother. "We had sixteen, now there's fourteen."

"Daisy and Bungo are missing." Kili stated as he walked around the ponies.

"Well, that's not good." Bilbo stated. Adara looked about them and looking for clues to the disappearance of the two ponies. Bilbo noticed that there were trees moved and rocks that had been, basically kicked out of the way. "That is not good at all." Bilbo stated looking around rather scared. "You should tell Thorin."

"Nah, let's not worry him. As our official burgler, we thought you might like to look into it." Fili stated.

"Something big uprooted these trees, something possibly quite dangerous." Bilbo stated.

"That was our thingking." Kili stated.

"Hey, there's a light." Fili stated. "Over here." Fili stooped down and began to sneak through the brush in the direction he had been looking. "Stay down." He told the others. They all watched flickering fire light, then heard talking and laughing.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked.

"Trolls." Kili stated. Fili and Kili took off running closer to the troll encampment. Bilbo and Adara followed close behind. They stopped just as another troll was carrying two more ponies to their camp.

"They got Murtle and Minsy. I think they're going to eat them. We have got to do something." Bilbo stated still holding the bowls of soup.

"Yes, you should." Kili stated and began to push Bilbo toward the trolls. "Mountain trolls are slow and stupid and your so small, they'll never see. We'll be right behind you."

"If you get into any trouble, just hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl." Fili stated and they took the bowls and pushed him farther toward the trolls.

"You can't be serious. He looks scared, Fili." Adara stated worrying about Bilbo.

"He'll be alright, dearest." Fili stated. Then smiled at her. Adara could hear Bilbo tromping through the brush mumbling about the owls. "Aren't you two going to go with him." Adara stated looking at the both of them with her hands on her hips.

"He'll be fine. Trolls are stupid." Kili stated.

"Then why aren't you going too. Should be nice company for you." Adara stated and turned to follow after Bilbo.

"You can't go. You're a girl." Kili stated and instantly regretted his words.

"Well if you won't go. Somebody should." Adara stated and continued following Bilbo. She snuck up behind him and touched him on the shoulder, he jumped and turned his head toward her.

"Oh, Lady Adara, you startled me. You shouldn't have come. It could get dangerous." Bilbo stated.

"You too huh?" Adara stated and went on before Bilbo, he followed and they stopped at the edge of the encampment. They could hear the trolls.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today and it looks like mutton tomorrow." One of the trolls stated.

"Quit you're griping. These ain't sheep. These is fresh nags." The second stated as he put the other ponies in the make shift corral.

"I don't like horse, I never have. Not enough fat on them." The third commented.

"Better than that leathery old farmer, skin and bones he was." The first added. "I'm still digging pieces of him out of my teeth."

Bilbo and Adara looked at one another. Then back at the trolls when one of them sneezed and the others commented about the sneeze. Soon the trolls began to argue.

"We need to go back and get the others, Bilbo." Adara stated.

"You go, I'll try to let the ponies out. I don't want to see any of them get hurt." Bilbo stated.

"I don't want them hurt either, nor you." Adara added.

"Just hurry back." Bilbo stated and headed for the corral. Adar shook her head and crept away then ran when she was out of hearing distance. She didn't stop until she found Fili and Kili.

"Bilbo needs help. There are three of them." She stated. She ran into the camp and grabbed her weapons while the Fili gathered reinforcements. She ran back and got to the troll camp just as Kili had burst in and told them to drop Bilbo. Fili and the others were close at her back. She drew a long sword and started swinging it at the trolls. Kili had already chopped away at one of the trolls.

The others came in weapons bared. They all fought hard, but were no match to the strength and size of the trolls. They were all put in bags, six on a spit over the fire. Adara they hung in her bag in a tree. Saying that she was for dessert. Bilbo got up in his bag and hopped over trying to persuade the trolls not to eat the dwarfs.

"They have parasites. They're riddled with them." Bilbo stated. The trolls were beginning to change their minds about eating the dwarfs, but Kili stated he did not have parasites. Thorin kicked him then he caught on.

"I've got tons of parasites." Kili stated as did the rest. Adara looked toward some huge boulders and saw Gandalf. She knew that Bilbo was just wasting time, trying to keep the trolls side tracked. Then Gandalf yelled and was standing on the biggest of the boulders and yelled at the trolls.

"The dawn will take you all." Gandalf yelled.

"Whose that, can we eat him too?" A troll asked. Then Gandalf slammed his staff into the boulder breaking a piece off and letting the sun hit the trolls. They instantly started to turn to stone.

The dwarfs and Adara all cheered for Bilbo. After everyone was out of the bags and upright again Thorin walked over to Gandalf who had just smacked one of the troll statues with his staff, smiling.

"Where did you go, if I may ask?" Thorin looked at Gandalf.

"Looking ahead." Gandalf stated.

"And what brought you back?"

"Looking behind." Gandalf smiled. "Nasty business, but you're still in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglur."

"He had the nack to play for time, none of the rest of you thought of that." Gandalf stated. Thorin had to agree. "They must have come down from the mountains"

"Since when do mountain trolls ever venture this far south?" Thorin looked at the trolls with disdain.

"Not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands." Gandalf stated and looked away, Adara could see that he was worried. "They could not have moved in day light."

"There must be a cave near by." Thorin stated and began to look around. The company searched and found a cave not to far from the troll camp. It stunk worse than the trolls themselves and was deep and large.

"It's a troll hoard." Gandalf stated. "Careful what you touch." Gold and jewels were strung around the cave haphazardly or in chests. Bones and refuse covered the floor of the cave, here and there were weapons armor and other items that had been taken from unsuspecting travelers, after they had become the trolls' main course.

"Seems a shame to just leave it lying around." Bofur stated looking at the gold. "Anyone could take it."

"Agreed, Nori, get a shovel" Gloin stated.

Thorin and some of the others lit torches and searched the cave. Thorin found several swords. One in particular caught his eye. "These swords were not forged by any troll."

"Nor by any smith among men. They were forged by the high elves of the first age." Gandalf stated.

Thorin looked displeased and went to return the sword he held to it's place.

"You could not wish for a finer blade." Gandalf stated and Thorn kept the sword.

After leaving the cave Gandalf went to Bilbo and handed him a dagger. "Bilbo, here this is about your size." Gandalf stated.

"I can't take this." Bilbo stated looking very uncomfortable.

"The blade is of elvish make, which means it will glow blue if orcs or goblins are near by." Gandalf stated.

"I have never used a sword in my life." Bilbo confessed.

"And let's hope you never have to." Gandalf said. "Remember this, true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

"Something's coming!" Thorin stated. They all turned and waited, not knowing who or what would manifest itself. To Gandalf's relief he recognized Radagast the Brown speeding toward him on a sled pulled by large rabbits.

"Radagast the Brown, what on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked.

"Looking for you, Gandalf." Radagast stated. "Somethings wrong, something is terribly wrong."

"Yes?" Gandalf asked. Though Radagast tried to tell him what was the problem, Radagast looked as if he kept forgetting what he was going to say.

"I had a thought, it was just there on the tip of my tongue. Oh it's not a thought at all, it's a stick insect." Radagast stuck out his tongue and Gandalf removed a long stick bug from it.

After a few minutes he started to explain to Gandalf that the Greenwood was sick. Evil had come to the forests. "A darkness has fallen over it, nothing grows anymore, at least nothing good. That's not the worst it though, the worst is the webs."

"Webs?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes Gandalf webs, Spiders. Giant ones. They come from Dol Guldur." Radagast stated.

"Dol Guldur, is abandoned."

"No Gandalf, it's not." Radagast stated. "A dark power dwells in there, such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits of the dead. I saw him Gandalf, from out of the darkness, the necromancer has come." Radagast looked as though he had seen a ghost or worse.

Gandalf gave him a puff of his pipe to settle his nerves.

"A necromancer, are you sure." Gandalf asked. Radagast handed him a sword wrapped in leather.

"That is not from the world of the living." Radagast stated as Gandalf undid the wrappings. Then a loud howl sounded.

"Is that a wolf, are there wolves out there." Bilbo asked.

"No that is not a wolf." Bofur stated.

Two huge wargs came running in and attacked them, Thorin killed one, Kili the other.

"Warg scouts, means a orc pack is not far behind!" Thorin stated.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf questioned.

"No one." Thorin swore.

"You are being hunted." Gandalf stated.

"We've got to get out of here." Dwalin stated.

"We can't, we don't have any ponies." Ori cried. "They bolted."

"I'll draw them off." Radagast stated.

"These are Gundabad Wargs, they will out run you."

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits, I'd like to see them try." Radagast stated and took off leading the orcs away.

The company ran and soon came to a clump of rocks, a warg jumped at them and they fought it off and then Gandalf called to them and led them into a deep cave. It was narrow and they nearly go stuck several times. Soon they came to the other end and to the dismay of the dwarfs Rivendell lay before them.


	5. Chapter 5

When Thorn saw the valley that led to Rivendell, he was not pleased. He glared at Gandalf.

Gandalf stood counting the dwarfs. The narrow passage through the cave had been slow going, but they had all made it safely. When he looked up he saw the disdain in Thorin's face.

"The Valley of Imladris, known in a more common tongue." Gandalf started and Bilbo finished.

"Rivendell."

"The Last Homely House east of the sea." Gandalf continued.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin accused.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield, the only ill will found here is that which you bring on yourself." Gandalf countered.

"Do you think the elves will give our quest their blessings? They will try to stop us." Thorin stated.

"Of course they will, but we have questions that need to be answered." Gandalf stated. "Perhaps Adara will be of even more help, in these halls. She has high ranking friends among the elves."

Gandalf winked at Adara.

"Do you think Haldir is here, Gandalf?" Adara asked looking hopeful.

"He may be. Then again he may not be." Gandalf stated.

"Does he always talk in circles?" Kili asked her.

"Most of the time." Adara smiled.

"Now if we are to be successful, this will have to be handled with tact and respect, and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." Gandalf stated and began to walk down toward the beautiful valley. The others followed slowly, only Bilbo and Adara seemed pleased to be so near to the elves.

"Who is this Haldir, to you?" Fili asked quietly.

"A father figure of sorts. He and three others found me when I was a small child." Adara explained.

"Oh, good." He stated and walked more proudly." Adara smiled, she loved the way he held himself, so in control and sure. Kili walked up to her and smiled.

"Fili cares for you, Lady Adara. I shall bow out, and hope I someday find a beauty of my own, such as you." Kili bowed and kissed her hand then moved back to walk next to Ori. Adara was amazed, she never saw such gallantry in Kili. Perhaps she had been wrong about him. None the less, she was pleased that he had no hard feelings. She walked a bit faster and was next to Fili, she touched her fingers to his hand that hung at his side. He looked over at her and smiled as he entwined his fingers through hers. They walked like this until they reached Rivendell. At the steps they were greeted by a tall handsome dark haired elf.

"We heard you had crossed into the valley." The elf spoken in elvish to Gandalf.

"I must speak to Lord Elrond." Gandalf stated.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." The elf changed to the common language.

"Not here?" Gandalf looked at the elf suspiciously. "Where is he?" Then elven horns could be heard coming from the bridge, announcing the return of riders. Thorin became defensive seeing the troop of mounted elves riding toward him. And had the dwarfs gather ranks to defend themselves, putting Bilbo and Adara in the middle. The elves circled the dwarfs. The lead horseman, when seeing Gandalf smiled and stopped.

"Gandalf." He stated.

"Lord Elrond, my friend." Gandalf stated in elvish. "Where have you been?"

"We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the south." Elrond answered, "We slew a number of them near the Hidden Passage." dismounting, he walked to Gandalf and embraced him.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders." Elrond now spoke the common language. "Something or someone has drawn them near."

"That may have been us." Gandalf stated and waved his hand toward the company.

He walked forward and Thorin met him. "Welcome Thorin son of Thrain."

"I do not believe that we have met." Thorin stated.

"You have your Grandfather's baring, I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain." Elrond stated.

"Indeed, he made no mention of you." Thorin stated rudely.

Elrond answered with words in elvish and Gloin took offense. "What is he saying, is he offering us insult?"

"No Master Gloin, he is offering you food." Gandalf stated with a shake of the head. The dwarfs mumbled among themselves.

"Well in that case, lead on." Gloin stated. The Dwarfs followed and were seated at a long table and brought food. Several were not pleased by the mounds of vegetables. Fili and Adara sat and chatted to one another, while the others complained about the food.

Elrond led Gandalf and Thorin into a hall where they could discuss the map and prophecy.

As the dwarfs sat at the table elves played instruments and moved gracefully about. The dwarfs did not seem to enjoy it very much. Adara smiled when Oin stuffed a rag in his hearing tube to keep out the music. As the evening passed slowly, Fili became restless and soon stood, he held out his hand to Adara.

"My Lady, shall we take a stroll?" Fili asked and smiled at her, the look in his eyes was all it took. She put her hand in his and they walked away from the table, as the others joked about them bringing back a buck or wild boar. They walked quietly for some time. When they came to a sparkling pool with a weeping willow shadowing half of it. A bench sat under the willow. Fili led her to the bench and they sat. Fili leaned toward Adara slowly and kissed her lips softly. He pulled back, waiting for a slap, but instead he was rewarded by a loving smile.

"I think, I love you." Fili stated. "I wish to know how you feel about me."

"I love you more than the air I breath, but we don't know how things will turn out." Adara stated and stood, she walked to the edge of the pool. Fili walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest.

"I do not care if I was to not live pass tomorrow, I would still have you today." Fili stated. Adara turned in his arms and put her arms around his neck, their lips met and they shared a long passionate kiss. "I need to talk to Kili, he likes you. I don't want him to be angry with me."

"I don't think you need to worry. He told me that he was happy for you and I, he said he would not pursue me any farther. That your happiness was of far greater importance, than his pride." Adara stated and smiled at the man she loved.

"Kili never fails to amaze me." Fili stated looking back the way they had come with gratefulness.

He than stepped back and took a ring from his smallest finger and placed it on Adara's left ring finger. "A promise ring." Fili stated. "May I put a braid in your hair?"

"Yes, of course, but only at the front part, it would take too long to braid the length." Adara smiled. Fili quickly placed a intricate braid in her hair at her temple and strung a silver bead on it, then tied it off with a leather cord. Adara noticed that one of the beads from his mustache braids was missing. "It's my bead, I have claimed you." Fili stated with a smirk, then smiled lovingly. They embraced again and headed back to the others. Fili wanted to show off. Adara just smiled and held his hand as they walked. When they returned to the table, it was empty.

"The others in your company have moved to the veranda." A tall handsome male elf told them. He nodded his head to Fili and bowed to Adara.

Fili and Adara walked several paces down a splendid hall and soon heard the others laughing and joking. They entered the veranda and both grinned when they saw the meat that was before them.

"Gandalf has come through. We have real food now." Ori stated and looked embarrassed.

Fili and Adara joined them and began to drink wine and nibble on the meat. They said nothing of their walk. Soon enough though Kili stood and held up his wine goblet.

"To my brother Fili, and the woman he has chosen. A merry life to you both." Kili toasted and drank as the others joined in. They all then noticed the braid in Adara's hair and Fili's bead.

"Congradulations my boy." Balin stated, "She is a lovely catch." He smiled and winked at Adara.

After a couple of hours of laughter and merry making. Thorin, Gandalf and Elrond entered. Thorin sat and grabbed a haunch of meat and began to eat. Gandalf and Elrond stood, then Gandalf motioned to Adara. She stood and went to him. "Lady Adara, someone wishes to see you." Elrond stated.

"Of course. Just one minute." Adara stated and walked back to Fili. "I have to go for a bit, I will be back soon. I love you." She and Fili kissed, then she returned to Gandalf and Elrond.

"I see you have made your choice." Gandalf stated smiling.

"Yes, Fili is serious minded. He can be fun and jokes, but he knows when to be act mature." Adara stated.

"I would say you chose very wisely." Elrond smiled, then his smile became sad. Adara looked at him then to the ground. He had lost someone he loved.

"Come My little one. We have a surprise for you." Gandalf stated.

They stepped through a wide golden arch and there sat the Lady of Light, Galadriel, and standing behind her was Haldir." When he saw Adara he smiled brightly.

"You may go to her." Galadriel stated and smiled. Haldir walked quickly and gracefully to Adara and gave her a long embrace. "How have you been, Child of my Heart." He stated.

"I have been doing fine. How have you been, Father." Adara took his hands and pressed kisses to the backs of both. "I have so missed you." Adara looked up at him, he took away one of his hands and brushed a tear off of Adara's cheek.

"Lady Galadriel wishes to talk with you, I came with her and her escort. Mostly to see you though." He winked at Adara. "We must talk later, for now I must take watch, Orcs have been getting very bold lately. He bowed and walked away.

Adara turned and saw the Lady of Light waiting. Galadriel was patient, when Adara was ready

she would proceed with her visit.

"Lady Galadriel, it is so wonderful to see you again." Adara stated.

"Come child, we need to talk."

"Of course." Adara smiled and went to sit across from the Galadriel.

"I see you have grown much, especially your hair. As Gandalf has said. I am here to let you know that you are charmed my dear. Your hair even is charmed and has protective traits. When in battle you should wear it hanging down in back. A shield of sorts."

"Would it shield others?" Adara interrupted.

"Yes, if they were able to wear something made from your hair, yes it would shield them, some what. Not as much as you, being that it is natural to you." Galadrial tried to explain.

After several hours, Haldir came back and they walked about Rivendell, catching up on everything the other had missed. Then he took her to the veranda and bid her and the dwarfs farewell.

"Is everything alright." Fili asked, looking slightly worried.

"Yes, I was just told that I have charmed hair." Adara giggled. Fili smiled and pulled her down on his bedroll. Their bedroll, for he had laid them both together. Adara cuddled up against him and yawned shyly. Fili wrapped his arms around her and they were soon both asleep.

Several days passed in Rivendell, Adara went to see different elves now and again. But soon returned to Fili's side. On the last night she left, returning only moments later. Carrying several packages. Gandalf stared at her then his mouth opened in shock.

"Your hair! What have you done?" Gandalf asked in horror. Adara smiled and shook her collar length hair cut. Fili's braid untouched.

"I had Allawyn cut it." Adara stated. "Don't worry Gandalf, it grows back very fast."

"Allawyn, Allawyn is a weaver, not a barber." Gandalf stated.

"Yes, I know." Adara stated and smiled at the old wizard. She then took the packages and gave Fili the biggest, then the next sized one to Gandalf, the rest going to each of the dwarfs and Bilbo.

"Ori opened his and found a beautiful vest made of Adara's hair." He smiled and held it to his heart. Fili opened his and drew out a full shirt woven from her hair. The others had vests like Ori's, including Bilbo. Gandalf's was a cape. All put on the delicate garments, on top of their clothes. They fit perfectly.

"What are these for, Lady Adara." Ori asked.

"To protect you all from harm." She stated and smiled widely.


	6. Chapter 6

"As they headed out of Rivendell, Gandalf was still quite miffed with Adara. Lady Galadriel had told him that her hair was her protection. He couldn't believe that Adara had cut it so short. Although he was amused by her need to protect others before herself. It was this trait that had caused her to be in his heart. She was selfless, a wonderful quality that was not found much anymore.  
>"They went to have a meal with the Elves, and Elrond's aid came forward and whispered in his ear. "Sire, the Dwarfs and the Hobbit have gone."<br>"What? When?" Adara stood looking aghast. "Even your hearing amazes me young one." Elrond stated softly.  
>"We have to find them Gandalf, they need our help. Bilbo will need us." Adara stated.<p>

"Fret not, we will be following them shortly." Gandalf stated and went back to eating and chatting with the elves.

"No, I will not wait. I am following them now, their trail will be easy to find." Adara stood and left the table before the others could say anything to detour her. She stalked back to her the room she had been sleeping in and donned her weapons and headed for the exit.

"You must hurry, my dear, your friends are in dire straits." The voice of Galadriel came into Adara's mind. She hurried faster and nearly ran as she left the safety of Rivendell. As she had guessed the trail was not hard to find. She made her way around the mountain, noticing the devastation of the giant fight. She found the cave, and a rope from one of the discarded packs and tied it off and lowered herself down, where the company had fallen. As she feared the goblins had taken them prisoner. She hoped she wouldn't be to late to help them. As she rounded a walk way she could hear the voices of many goblins.

"The goblin king yelled about a sword. His voice held a tremble of fear. Bilbo sneaked closer to the huge group, as she was about to make herself known, a hand grabbed her shoulder. She whirled around her dagger held at the ready, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Gandalf.

"We must take them by surprise. Come child." They edged closer and Gandalf sent a burst of light from his staff, causing several goblins to run if fear. Then he and Adara drew their weapons and began fighting the remaining horde. Adara shot her arrows and when her quiver was empty grabbed her sword and dagger. As they made their way to the goblin king, they could see the blob of a goblin quaking in fear. Staring at the sword Gandalf held at the ready.

"What are you going to do now, Wizard?" The goblin king stated." Gandalf lunged and hit him in the eye with his staff, slit his belly with his sword.

"That'll do it." The goblin stated, then Gandalf slashed his throat. The huge goblin fill dead causing the wooden walkway to break. The company rode the walkway they were on nearly to the bottom and then fell the rest of the way. As they were trying to rise the body of the king crashed down upon them. They made their way out and were finally in a group of trees when they stopped to catch their breath.

"(Meanwhile...) Bilbo had slipped away using his smallness as an advantage and snuck to a lower level in the caverns. He heard a strange high pierced voice in a nearby cave and followed it. He saw a body of a goblin fall, and he fell himself and lay hidden by leaves and debris. The strange voice came closer and found the goblin who was only knocked out. The strange voice belonged to an even stranger looking little creature. Skinny and gaunt the creature took a large rock and bashed the goblin in the head and jumped up and down in pure joy at what he had done. As he bounded about Bilbo notice a shinny object slip from the creatures pocket and land on the ground near him. He watched as the creature pulled the now dead goblin away, singing about eating it.

Bilbo rose quietly and searched for his small sword and as he found it, he also found the object the creature had lost. It was a small gold ring. Bilbo picked it up and placed it in his pocket. Then he crept over to where the creature had departed. He saw the awful sight of the creature feasting on the dead goblin. He nearly gagged on the bile rising in his throat. As he drew near, the creature sniffed the air and turned to look at Bilbo.  
>"What is that, Precious. Shoulds we eats it too." The creature stated as if, to someone standing next to it.<p>

"I am a hobbit." Bilbo stated.

"I've never ate Hobbites. Goblins, Orces, but never Hobbites. Wouldn't take much, just a knock on the head." The creature stated to the imaginary person.

"I am not to eat. I need to find a passage out of this cave." Bilbo declared.

"Ies know the way out. I coulds show you." The creature stated.

"That would be great, will you show me the way?" Bilbo asked.

"No, I thinks we shoulds eat the Hobbites. It would be like a game. I'es love games." The creature stated to his imaginary friend again.  
>"I know games, how about a game of riddles, just you and me." Bilbo stated. The creature smiled and began to bounce around in happiness.<p>

"Yes just youse and me. I go firsties." The creature spoke his riddle and soon after Bilbo answered it. Then Bilbo's turn came and the creature answered the riddle, the next was Bilbo to answer which he did, the next was Bilbo and it took the creature no time to answer. Then the creature went and Bilbo was nearly stumped, but found the answer. Then Bilbo felt his pocket and said.

"What is in my pocket."

"That's not fair." The creature stated.

"It's perfectly fair, do you give up?" Bilbo asked.

"No! Give us a second. Is it a string?" The creature Gollum stated again.

"Wrong again. I win. Now show me the way out." Bilbo stated.

"You cheated." Gollum screeched and slunk away as sounds came from another cavern. Bilbo turned about trying to see where the creature had gone, he knew it would try to kill him. He fill and the ring landed on his finger and he found himself invisible. He ran toward the sounds and saw the rest of the company and then saw Gollum sitting sadly watching the dwarfs race by. Bilbo pulled his sword to kill the creature, but his heart ached at the sorrow on the creature's face. He could not kill him, so he ran and jumped over the creature nearly hitting him on the way. As he followed invisible after the company he found himself in a grove of trees and listened to the blustering voice of Thorin.

Gandalf was counting dwarfs as usual, then came to the end of the count and looked worried.

"Where's Bilbo?" Gandalf called.

"Slunk back home no doubt." Thorin stated.

"He was right behind me in the cave." Bofur stated looking scared. "He was wanting to go home."

"Good, that's the place for him." Thorin stated. Bilbo slipped the ring back in his pocket and walked out from behind a large tree.

"I'm here." He called.

"Oh, Bilbo. I thought we had lost you." Gandalf stated with relief.

"Why did you come back?" Thorin asked gruffly.

"I came back, because I do have a home. But you don't, yours was taken from you, and I will do all I can to help you get your home back." Bilbo stated sincerely. The dwarfs, Adara and Gandalf smiled at him, except for Thorin. They began walking and soon heard the howls of Warg scouts. They started running and soon were attacked by Wargs. They all fought and began running again and found themselves on a shear drop off. The Wargs and Orcs came at them and soon were all around.

The company climbed up a tree and Gandalf used his staff to ignite pine cones to lob at the enemy. Then Thorin saw the Pale Orc. He went down to stand up to him. The huge Warg the pale Orc was riding grabbed Thorin in his massive jaws. Bilbo jumped down and put himself between the pale Orc and Thorin. He fought another Orc and killed it. Then the others came to help from the company Bilbo stood guard over Thorin. As all seemed to be lost Eagles came and took them away, killing Wargs and Orcs as they did so. The eagles carried them to a tall mountain top and sat all down safely. Gandalf touched Thorin on the forehead and said a spell and soon the Dwarf leader came to.

"Where is the Hobbit?" Thorin raged.

"Bilbo's fine, he is right here." Gandalf stated.

"You, you could have gotten yourself killed. Didn't I say, all you would be was a burden. That you have nothing to offer this company." Thorin ranted as he walked toward a very shocked Bilbo. Then Thorin smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I have never been so wrong. Thank you Bilbo." Bilbo just stood dumbfounded for several minutes then patted the dwarf and returned the hug. All smiled and sighed in relief. Then they saw the peak of the Misty Mountains shining in the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

"They began walking again, spirits higher, Gandalf looked troubled.

"We need to find a place that's safer then out here." Gandalf stated as if to himself.

"There are no signs of Wargs right now, just a great beast." Kili stated.

"Was this beast, a bear?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes, a huge black bear." Fili stated.

"Good, we must run for it. Do not stop and do not look back." Gandalf stated and they ran quickly toward a huge barn. As they pushed through the door, they were able to get in and bar the door before the great bear caught the last of them.

"What is this place, and what creature was that?" Thorin asked.

"That creature is our host, he is a skin changer. Beorn, is his name. We will be safe here, hopefully." Gandalf stated.

"Skin changer. That is abnormal." Nori stated, rising to leave.

"There is nothing abnormal about Beorn. His people used to dwell here in peace with nature." Gandalf stated. "Now rest, you'll need it."

The huge bear stalked about keeping guard on the barn. As dawn broke he changed into the form of a very big man and entered the barn with the sleeping company. Beorn told of his dislike of dwarfs, since they were greedy, but that he hated Orcs more. He was the last of his kind and that was due to the Orcs. He gave ponies and horses to the company and soon they were on their way again with food and supplies. Gandalf told them the way to go and left the company and Adara to head for the forest of the Woodland realm. He had to go and meet Radaghast.

As they came to Mirkwood, they dismounted and sent the beautiful animals back to their master. They were about to enter Mirkwood, Adara stared into the darkness.

"We must stay to the path. Do not veer off, it is too dangerous." They walked into the wicked looking forest covered in webs, and were soon hearing strange murmurings. After they walked in circles, Adara tried to get them to follow her, but they were angry and addled.

Bilbo climbed up and made his way out of the top of the trees and found the blue of the sky and saw the way they must go. He climbed back down to only find spiders and had to fight to get to his companions. As he fought he lost the sword and ring and fell to the bottom of the canopy of trees. He grabbed his sword and placed the ring on his finger and went back to fight the spiders.

He stabbed one and it screamed that the sword had stung him. Bilbo then named his sword Sting. As he hacked at the cocoons, he was able to get the dwarfs out of their fate. He soon found the last cocoon and hacked on it until Adara was free. She looked at Bilbo and smiled then grabbed her sword and stabbed another of the spiders. A swish of arrows was heard and soon they were surrounded by the tips of knocked arrows in Elven bows aimed at them.

"Why are you in the Realm of the Woodland Elves, Dwarfs!" A tall brunette female elf stated.

"We are merely passing through." Balin stated.

"We shall see about that." Another elf stated.

"We are friends of Gandalf the Grey. We mean no harm." Adara stated. One of the elves stalked toward them and cast his eyes up and down Adara. Fili stepped forward and pulled her against him. The elf smirked at them then gave an order and left.

"Drop your weapons." All disarmed although it took Fili and Adara the longest to drop all of their weapons. Adara looked about, but did not state that she was looking for Bilbo. Hoping that he had gotten away. They were taken to cells in the catacombs of the Elven kingdom.

Bilbo hidden with invisibility snuck in behind. All were cast into cells, but for Adara, who was pushed to walk on up the ramp toward the top of the catacombs, Thorin was taken by the smirking elf to the Elven King. Adara was taken to a room and was bowed to by the two elves then locked in. She felt horrible that her companions were stuck in dank cells. After several hours a pair of guards came and took her to the King.

"Why are you in my realm?" The king asked.

"I was helping my friends. We were merely passing through when the spiders attacked. Orcs were chasing us." She stated.

"So, you think slipping into my kingdom should be allowed?" Thranduil asked Adara.

"We did not slip in. We were fleeing Orcs. Forgive me King Thranduil, but I think your crown is too tight. It's causing you to think in error." Adara stated sweetly.

"You dare talk to a king, with such disdain!" Thranduil bellowed.

"I do dare, for even if you were my own father, I would not keep quiet, when injustice is being done." Adara returned.

"You are an insolent young human." Thranduil chuckled.

"Not fully human, your majesty. I am Fay, and human. I was the daughter of an ancient Fay race of Upper Earth. Put here by my mother when my father died in battle, in a human war." Adara stated.

"And who was your mother, pray tell?" Thranduil stated with a smirk.

"Ondine, who ruled the realm of the water fay. She fell in love with a human and they had me. I lived with them until I was four, in human years, but in fay years I was nearly sixteen. I was found and the Lady of Light and Lord Celeborn had my rescuers take me to a couple who had no children. I lived there until Gandalf came and asked me to accompany him." Adara stated.

"So, who were you rescued by?" Thranduil asked, smirk still in place.

"By a young ranger named Strider, Haldir and the twin sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir." Adara stated and smiled.

"Are you the one who lived with the old couple in Rohan, on a farm?" Thranduil asked one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, that was me. I met a small group of your kin. They rode with my father, Haldir. Ever since he found me I have called him father." Adara stated.

"Yes, so I have heard for the last five years. My son is quite taken with your beauty. I must confess, he has good taste. You are an exceptional beauty. Strong, brave, loyal, caring, and I have heard as sweet as the nectar of a honey suckle." Thranduil stated and rose from his throne, Adara watched him, he was extremely tall, but even though he tried to be scary, she only smiled at him.

"So, the one that told me I was his beloved forever, is the Prince of Mirkwood?" Adara looked at him in amazement.

"You did not know he was the prince?" Thranduil asked as he walked closer to her.

"No, he just called himself Greenleaf. He mostly just talked about how nice it was to meet someone so hospitable among men. I did tell him of my heritage, he seemed to become even more interested in me after that. He also told me I had pretty ears." Adara explained and chuckled.

"Do not feel embarrassed, your ears are quite lovely. The small point shows the heritage of your kin.

"The fay of your world, do they have wings?" Thranduil watched the beauty before him with open curiosity.

"Some do, but my mother was not one of them. She was more like an elf, I guess. Tall, very beautiful, long blonde hair, deep blue eyes. My father was shorter, but taller than I became. He once told me that his mother was very tiny, I guess I took after her in my stature." Adara stated and smiled remembering her family.

"Where did your father die?" Thranduil asked in a low respectful tone.

"In Upper Earth, in a war between states. The Upper Earth year was around 1863, my mother soon after took me to a place called Stone Henge, in the country of England. She placed me on a rock slab and said words over me. The next thing I remember, was seeing an image of Lothlorien. Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond talking with my mother. Then I was sitting in a desolate field, and my rescuers came for me. That is all I remember of my parents." Adara stated and looked at the tall king.

Thranduil stepped down to where she stood and held out his hand to her. "Will you walk with me?" He stated and smiled.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Adara stated and curtsied. He put her hand in the crook of his arm and they walked through the huge doors and over several bridges to a lovely grassy area, twinkling with tiny lights, flowers of many kinds grew about. He smiled at the look of joy on the lovely young woman's face.

"Do you like my garden?" Thranduil asked.

"Oh my yes, it's absolutely gorgeous and magical. It reminds me of my mother's garden." Adara covered her mouth with her hands. "I have never remembered my mother's garden until now. Thank you." Thranduil put a hand on her shoulder. He noticed the glossing of unshed tears in Adara's eyes.

"You are very welcome my dear, I must admit, the way you describe your mother, is nearly Elven. I think perhaps she may have been an Elf-Fay Hybrid. It has happened before. Though not so much now as centuries ago. Did your mother ever tell you her age?" The Elven king asked.

"Only once, when I asked if I would ever meet my grandparents. She said that they were thousands of years old. She had laughed it off, as a joke." Adara stated.

"So did you ever think you might be Elven?" Thranduil asked.

"I never gave it much thought. I was happy with my life, but I often wished that Haldir had really been my father, so I would not have to be alone, after my human parents had died, I was very lonely." Adara stated and turned to look at the glistening pond, with its colorful lily pads.

"I must say, Legolas was not exaggerating, you are the most lovely of creatures. I am sorry that you were accosted by my guards. I wish for you to stay freely with us here. At least until Legolas returns. He would very much like to see you again. He was very distraught, when he went to your farmstead and found it abandoned. He feared the worst." Thranduil stated kindly.

"I would love to be your guest, Your Majesty, but my dwarf friends are your prisoners. They did not mean to trespass, merely to escape the Orcs who were chasing us. Then those silly spiders, had to be mischievous and try to eat us." Adara stated.

"Mischievous, you mean hostile." Thranduil stated dryly.

"I do not believe that any beast is truly evil by nature, only by the company it keeps. And Dol Guldur is being ran by very bad company. If I had to make a guess, I would say that Sauron was trying to return to power." Adara stated and looked at Thranduil.

"What do you know of Sauron?" Thranduil asked.

"Only what I overheard my mother saying to another of the Fay, she said the power of darkness always finds a foothold in a world that thinks all is finally well. The darkness of Middle Earth will come again, it will come in the form of foul breath and darkening skies. Middle Earth will be close to falling, but for the brave and good to come together as one will put a final end to Evil's reign. The number of nine will be the downfall of all that is evil in Middle Earth." Adara stated looking blankly, as if she had stepped back through time.

"Your mother was a very wise woman. A seer, I presume, not unlike Lady Galadriel." Thranduil stated.

"The Lady of Light, reminds me of my mother, so graceful and kind, wise beyond all others." Adara stated tears again glistening in her beautiful eyes.

"Your eyes are wondrous to behold, when you first were brought before me, they were like the green of spring time, when you remember you family they turned the color of a stormy sky, now they are a soft rich brown. Amazing, I have never seen eyes like yours before." Thranduil stated, putting his fingers under her chin, he raised her face to meet his. Glorious, and your lips are the color of a rose's petal, and just as sweet I would say." He moved to taste her lips as he heard voices nearing their location. "Forgive me, Lady Adara, I was not myself." He stated and turned just as a small group of elves walked up to him.

Adara turned and sat on a bench near the pond and watched as a small frog jumped about lily pad to lily pad. She smiled as she watched the little green animal. When he slipped off the last lily pad into the pond she made a small giggle, that sounded like the tinkling of and the other elves turned and looked at the lovely woman. The elf standing in the forefront of the group stepped forward and gazed at Adara.

"It is you, Lady Adara, we thought something terrible had befallen you. The Prince still searches for you, I now can put his mind to rest." The elf stated and bowed his head to her.

"Yes, please tell my son, that he has company awaiting his return." Thranduil stated."Yes Sire, I will go right away." He bowed and left with the others.

"I am sorry for giggling, but the silly little frog miscalculated his last leap and fell in the pond." Adara smiled as she pointed to the frog now sitting on the lily pad he had missed.

"It's quite alright, I have missed the sound of a woman's laughter. I am pleased that you are enjoying yourself. Now as for your dwarf friends, they are a very stubborn lot, especially their leader. I was willing to make a deal for their release, but Oakenshield would not even hear of it." Thranduil explained.

"Perhaps he still holds ill feelings for you from sometime before." Adara stated innocently.

"Yes, I admit, I cared more for the lives of my people than for the neighbors living about us." Thranduil stated.

"I understand, your own people come first, there is no wrong in that thinking, but consider the feelings of others for their people as well, you will find that they are similar to yours." Adara stated and smiled at the Elven King.

"You are very wise, my dear. If you wish you may still have a room here. I was planning on letting your friends go in a few days anyway." Thranduil stated then heard a commotion.

"Sire, the dwarfs are gone. They've escaped, Tauriel has gone after them, your son went after her. What do you wish for me to do?" A tall blonde elf asked.

"Do nothing, my son and Tauriel can handle things, but if my son is not back by tomorrow evening, you are to go and retrieve him. He has company." Thranduil stated and bowed his head toward Adara.


	8. Chapter 8

Bilbo had helped the Dwarfs escape the cells of Thranduil, they were followed by two elves and several Orcs. Kili was shot by an Orc poisoned arrow, Fili, Oin and Bofur stayed with him in Lake Town, Tauriel who had found a kindred spirit in Kili worked hard to save his life from the poison. Legolas protected her, but by the end of the following day Legolas was summoned back to Mirkwood by his father. He left Lake Town immediately with the Elven guards that had come to find him.

Legolas was led to his father's garden where he found his father sitting at a table spread with food fit for a feast, he smiled as he drew near his father. "Father, I was trying to bring the dwarfs back when your guards found me. What is your wish?" Legolas stated as he bowed to his King father.

"I have asked you to return, because my guest may bring you joy." Thranduil smiled and waved his hand to the bench near the pond. Legolas followed his father's gaze to the lovely woman sitting watching frogs playing in the pond. His smile faltered only for a second when he recognized the beautiful woman. He walked to her and bowed.

"My Lady, I feared you were lost." Legolas stated and smiled at Adara. She turned and smiled back at him. His heart beat faster as she met his gaze. He could not stop himself and quickly sat beside her taking her hand in his. He kissed her knuckles and gazed into her stormy eyes.

"I am sorry you were pulled away from your quest because of me." She stated and smiled at him sweetly.

"There is no place I would rather be, then by your side, sh'mai." Legolas stated. (Beloved of my soul)

"The dwarfs you were following are my friends, I am hoping they are well." Adara stated.

"Yes, all but one. A dark haired young dwarf, fell to the poison of an Orc arrow, Tauriel is working to save his life. I fear, the poison may have been in his blood to long though." Legolas stated kindly.

"Oh, poor Kili, can you take me to him, I might be able to help him." Adara stated with anguish.

"I will try, give me leave to request this from my father." Legolas stated and rose to return to his father.

"Father, Lady Adara wishes for me to take her to her dwarf friends to see if she may help the fallen one?" Legolas asked.

"She is my guest, she is free to go where ever and whenever she chooses. You may go as her escort. Keep her safe, she is special." Thranduil stated as he smiled at the lovely woman.

"Yes father, very special in deed. I will keep her safe. We will return soon." Legolas stated and went back to Adara, she stood and they left immediately. They rode on fine white horses at speed and arrived in Lake Town by the following morning. They found Kili lying on a table in a man named Bard's home. He was ghostly pale and clammy to the touch. Tauriel turned and smiled at the newcomers.

"I have tried all that I know, still he weakens." Tauriel stated sadly. Legolas watched as Tauriel touched her hand to the dwarf's forehead, she seemed to have found love in the oddest form. He smiled and looked at Adara, who was talking to a blonde dwarf. His heart squeezed as the blonde dwarf caressed her arm.

"Lady Adara, may I speak with you?" Legolas asked.

"Yes of course, Your Highness." She smiled and walked to him.

"Do you have feelings for this dwarf?" Legolas moved his head in the direction of the blonde dwarf.

"Yes, he and I have feelings for one another. I did not know who you were, or when I would see you again. I am sorry." Adara stated.

"No, it is alright, but if you ever have a change of heart or need me, I will always be here for you." Legolas stated and smiled sadly at her.

"You are a true friend, Prince Legolas. I will always cherish you." She stated and touched his shoulder.

"I will stay with you and help in any means necessary. Know that my wish is to be with you one day." Legolas vowed to her.

"I understand." Adara nodded and smiled, then went to Tauriel, they discussed what had been done and what might still need to be done to heal Kili. As they stood thinking, Adara thought about what Galadriel had told her, that she had many powers, many she had not even experienced yet. Adara walked back to Kili and took up a sharp knife, she slit her palm, holding her hand toward the ceiling in a cupped position until a small pool of her blood formed. She then poured the blood all over Kili's wound and rubbed it gently in, not missing any. She then washed her hands and bandaged his wound, afterwards she placed her hands upon him, one on his forehead the other on his heart and began to chant a healing spell that she remembered.

"Is dorcha an nádúr do chréachta, is féidir leis an biotáillí agus ceol tíre cothrom cneasaigh tú, agus tú a chosaint Féidir leat a bheith bheannaigh ag na sióga agus cónaí chun troid lá eile." Adara voice was a melodious sound, all were drawn to the beauty of it. As she repeated the words several times, Kili seemed to grow in strength and his complexion lost its pale tone. After several more minutes he opened his eyes and gazed about the room. Fili came forward and Adara moved away. Legolas took her wounded hand and was amazed to see it completely healed, not even a scratch remained. (Dark is the nature of your wound, may the spirits and fair folk heal you and protect you. May you be blessed by the fairies and live to fight another day.)

"What is the language you spoke?" Legolas asked softly.

"Gaelic, from a place in Upper Earth known as Ireland." Adara explained. As Legolas and Tauriel left for Mirkwood, Adara and the dwarfs headed in a boat for the Lonely Mountain as they neared the mountain they saw the shadow of the dragon Smaug fly back towards Lake Town, Bard who had been taken prisoner by the Master of Lake Town escaped and killed Smaug, after the dragon had destroyed most of Lake Town.

The master of Lake Town fled carrying the town's gold. As he rounded a corner to head out of town the body of Smaug fell upon him and crushed him. Bard is called a hero and the new leader of the people, he tells the people that they will dwell in Dale and rebuild it to its past splendor.

The dwarfs and Adara neared the bank and climbed to the Lonely Mountain to reunite with the rest of the company. As they neared the doors, Adara felt a sense of foreboding, the doors to Erebor opened and they all entered. When they found Balin, he told them that Thorin had gone mad. He would not come out of the vault and kept talking to himself of not letting anyone find it. Balin secretly told Bilbo to keep the Arkenstone hidden from Thorin. Not trusting Thorin because of his madness. As the Orc armies drew nearer to Erebor, Legolas and Tauriel raced to the Lonely Mountain to warn them of the two armies of Orcs and Goblins before it was too late.

Thorin refused to let anyone out or in Erebor, Balin tried to reason with him, but all seemed lost as the gold fever took a stronger hold over the Dwarf King. Before he went back in to the gold horde, Thorin found a mithril shirt and gave it to Bilbo, who put it on and looked very saddened when Thorin returned to the gold. A messenger from Thranduil came and said he would help, but he would very much like a necklace of white stones from within the gold horde. Thorin raved that not a single coin would be taken from the gold horde.

Thranduil is told Thorin's decision and Thranduil weny to Bard who bid his help. Balin saw the Dwarf King would surely follow in his grandfather's footsteps told Bilbo to take the Arkenstone and give it to Thranduil and Bard to help in the fight against the Orcs and Goblins and their giant bats. Bilbo does as he is told and when he returned to the Lonely Mountain, Thorin tried to kill him, but is stopped by Gandalf.

Thorin finally came to his senses and went with Fili, Dwalin, Kili, and Adara, while the three wizards, Gandalf, Saruman and Radaghast went to Dol Guldur, where they met up with Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel.

Thorin and his small group went to help Dain Ironfoot of the Iron Hills in the fight against Azog's army. Adara fought hard side by side with Fili, and soon Tauriel and Legolas, came to warn of Bolg's army on the move. Adara shot arrow after arrow at the huge Warg of Azog and finally brought the beast to the ground. Azog's anger is so strong that he grabbed Adara by her arm and threw her so hard against a wall of stone that it knocked her out. Fili tried to get to her to see if she still lived, when Azog hit him with his savage blade, ending the life of the young blonde dwarf immediately. Thorin cried out in anger and sorrow, seeing his oldest nephew slain by the Defiler. As he went to take on the horrible creature he saw Kili lying mortally wounded. Thorin's rage consumed him and he ran at the Defiler and they exchanged several slashes with their swords, as Thorin is about to fall to his knees he slams his sword down and took the head of the Defiler off.

Adara soon gained consciousness and looked about her at the devastation and saw Tauriel weeping over the body of Kili, then she saw her Fili, already grown cold in death. She ran to his body and cast herself on to him, trying to well the life back into him. But it was far to late, as she wept for her lost love, Legolas came back from fighting farther out on the field and saw, both Tauriel and Adara weeping. His head bowed and he morns for their loss. As he is about to go to Adara a new volley of black arrows began to darken the sky, Bolg's army had arrived, the army of man and elves also fought together against their foe. As he went to turn and fight he saw Adara stand, sword in hand and start walking into the frey of the fight. Legolas yells at her to stop, to come back, but she doesn't seem to hear him. On she walked, straight up to Bolg, and without warning she stabs him in the gut and swung about and taking off his head. This gave the others the will to continue the fight.

As they stand side by side fighting Legolas' love for Adara grew with each passing second. Adara smiled and nodded her head in the direction of the great mountains and there coming to their aid was a huge army of eagles, led by Radaghast the brown. The war was now more evenly sided. As the light of day dimmed, the dead and wounded lie on the battlefield. Tauriel went back to the body of Kili and kissed him, Thranduil saw that she had love for the dead dwarf and allowed her to bury him. Adara, Legolas and Balin buried Fili and Thorin. Gandalf greeted Bilbo and they soon began their journey back to the Shire, but Bilbo made sure that his dwarf friends knew that they could come and visit and have tea with him at any time.


End file.
